A Surprise Flash to Our Future
by OceanBlueSeaEyes
Summary: Like I said this is my first fanfic in this one they start out at camo but once Annabeth comes to tell Percy something they are wisked to the future where future Annabeth is expecting another kid and Luke and Annora have to get Annabeth and Percy back to the past or there is no them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Percy Jackson, this is my first fanfic so please do not criticize**

**Percy's POV**

It was a cool spring day during well Spring Break, I was at camp talking to Blackjack when someone came running up to me. It was my girlfriend, Annabeth. "Hey Seaweed Brain, guess what", she panted her eyes shining with happiness. "Blue chocolate chip cookies?", I said just for humor. "No," she replied rolling her eyes, "We got…"

She never did finish her sentence for we were both surrounded by a blue light and when we opened them we were in the most beautiful house ever built (can you guess who built it?) and there were two little kids who ran up to us. "Hey what did you do with Mommy and Daddy?", a little girl with the most intense gray eyes said. "Uh who are your parents?", I asked still confused when a boy with blonde hair and sea green eyes came up about the age of seven to the little girl, "Duh can't you tell, Annora?" "Tell what?", the little girl who I assumed was Annora, sis I mention she had what looked like the curls Annabeth had but raven black hair. "These are are parents," the boy replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson, this is my first fanfic so please do not criticize**

**Annabeth's POV **

**I couldn't believe what I heard! I was just aboutt to tell Percy that I go accepted to the college and than bam these kids tell me that there Percy and my kids: Annora Silena Jackson and Luke Micheal Jackson. What am I going to tell my mom when I get back. And to top that my future self is pregnant! WITH A THIRD CHILD! Annora has Percy's hair color yet my eyes and Luke looks just like Percy except the hair. My mother is going to kill me. Oh wait that's righth they just told me my mother tried to hurt Percy and split us up til she figured I was expecting Luke! Can't I get a break around here?!**

**"Mother? I mean that is Miss Annabeth, my parents are going to freak when they get home. They told me monsters don't exist, but I think it's true." HA! Wait, why would I tell my kids that unless...OH SHIT! Two gods combined ! Why didnt I realize that! There scent must be strong if I didn't tell them. Oh well at least Percy and I get together. "Hey Perce, you ok?", I asked slightly confused, worried, and freaking out since he is MY FUTURE HUSBAND!**

**Annora's POV**

**THOSE ARE MY PARENTS! FROM WHEN THEY WERE TEENS! Oh my dad is soooooooo HOT! Wait why am I saying this? He's my dad and Im only 6. A year younger than Luke. Mother, I mean Annabeth had a look on her face when I told her what my parents told me. I was right they are hiding something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke's POV**

As much as I didn't show it, I was surprise to see my parents. See my mother has always told me that I look just like my father except the hair and I just really couldn't see it, but I now kind of do. It was just funny as I walked into the door I could hear my sister talking to these people (We have both been bumped up a grade due to our smartness). I walked into the room and saw two older kids both looking about 16, 17. One of them, the female had curly blonde hair and intense gray eyes and the other one the male had raven black hair and sea green eyes. As much as I couldn't believe what I was seeing and couldn't believe my sis hadn't figured this out but those were our parents except younger. You see, I had just come home from swimming practice, then I had to go to the library to check out these books for an essay, then when I got home I was going to wait for my parents to come home from work. Dad and Mom both run two companies with help from my grandmother from my mom's side and grandfather from my dad's side who I still do not know about. My dad's company is the Marine Life and Health Clinic as my mom's is the Natural Architecture. Mother built this house with many cool things like how our bedrooms are a mix of the ocean and a library. It is amazing my mother even made us our own bathrooms. She told me that she made all this in 3 days and its all natural so she had also helped keep the planet safe. So as I was walking thinking about all this I passed my 'dad' who was out on the terrace where are little garden is staring at the moon plant. "Uh hey Dad or um...", I didnt really know what to say. "Percy," he answered to me,"just call me Percy. Im not that old yet am I?" So he was as scattered brain as mom said even if he still has his same sense of humor. "Uh Who are my grandparents...Percy?", I asked causally trying to get enough information out of him before seeing him crack a smile, "You are most postively Annabeth and my kid...sorry Luke, if my future self hasn't told you then I won't." I watch as my dad tilts his had and looks dow at the drive way to see a cool black Spyder Mersadi, "It seems that my future self is here."

**What will Future Percy think of his past self being here?**

**Will future Annabeth have the same reaction?**

**Whos Pov is next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Future Annabeth's POV**

Ok everything is right, correct? We haven't been attacked by monsters at all thanks to the force field Percy and my goldyparents put up over this house but we still haven't told them. As Percy pulls into the driveway, I look over to the terrace to see Luke and some boy who looks about 16 or 17 and OH MY GODS! ITS PERCY! I turn to look at my husband as he parks, "Percy, look who is hanging out with our son.", I say sternly but he doesn't pay attnetion as he goes to the back to grab his work stuff that shows all the new animals brought in and the ones that will soon be set free, "Oh Annabeth, Im sure its just Thalia's or Katie's son.", he replies before looking towards our daughter since her window was open and almost dropping his work, "HOLY ZEUS!", he shouts as thunder rumbles, "Annora! Luke! Get down here!"

**Luke's POV**

****I grin crazily as I stare at my father (the past Percy) before heading straight downstairs and prepare myself for the yelling of my father and mother. (Shiver, shiver). I went over to my father as he ask's if i got Malcolm's and Mallory's daughter, Marisa to help me yet i had no clue what he was talking about. "Dad, who the heck is Marisa ?", I said with an annoyed tone as my mom stepped up and told us to go get well them.


	5. Chapter 5 w Shout out to readers

**Hey Everybody here's a shout out for you. I need more characters for Thalia's and Nico's kids, One other for Malcom and Mallory's (daughter of Hecate) kids, Juniper and Grover, Katie and Travis, Clarisse and Chris, and lastly Conner and Drew, and if you guys could think of two names for the son that future Annabeth will have later on and daughter that she will have after her son in the next story I will be very grateful. Be on the look out for Returning to Our Future as this one draws towards the end**

* * *

** Past Annabeth's POV **

I heard future Percy shout at Luke as Annora came in right when Luke was heading back to the house and told me that future me told her and her brother to come retrieve us. This is going to be fun. I met Percy, my Percy as we both went outside to greet ourselves. Oh well, hopefully from what I heard that my future self is having another child her well my hormones are over with or they just arent there. As we got there my future slef just smiled, "Hello younger me and younger Seaweed Brain", she greeted us as I heard both my Percy and future Percy huff at both of us as we laughed. "So," Future Percy asked his eyes still calm as the sea, "Who sent you two here and why?" I sighed slightly, "Sir, that is Percy both me and my boyfriend your past self do not know why we are here or who sent us, all we want is to go back to our time for one there will be no Luke, Annora, and whoever my future self is carrying at the moment", I told him my stormy gray eyes having there intense usual look that tells others Im not joking.

"Did you tell Luke and Annora about who their grandparents are? Or was that all past Seaweed Brain's fault?", asked myself as Percy huffed again, "I said nothing if you guys didn't tell them I sure as Hades wouldn't", my boyfriend replied with a slight anger in his tone. "Neither did I, I said though I don't doubt since Luke is much like Percy that he tried to get it out of Percy's thick skull.", I replied as well bursting into laughter with my future me before her eyes held the pain in them as I took a quick look at her figuring out the problem. She is now in labor. Pray to Hera even though I hate her that when I first go into labor it won't be bad before my first future son is born.

* * *

**Future Annabeth's POV**

I was laughing at what my past self had just said about Percy's thick skull before I felt a sharp kick and leaned over my eyes holding the pain. I knew what it was since I went through it with Luke and Annora. I went into labor but the baby wasn't due til a week later. My husband quickly put me in the car telling Past Percy and Annabeth to watch the kids. It was a few hours later til I was holding my newborn son. I smiled as Percy looked down at me with a huge grin on his face. Our son had his hair except my eyes. Percy told me that I could name him William Jasper Jackson. Will for short. Percy told me he is going to leave and bring the kids plus our future selves. This is one of the happiest days ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Future Percy**

****I was driving home with the biggest grin on my face, little Will. He was one of my pride and joys besides Luke and Annora of course. As I got there Luke was standing right outside with Past Annabeth, me, and Annora. "Sooooo", he prompted me, "Little Brother or Sister?" I grinned at my son as I replied, "You got a brother, William Jasper Jackson." My son's smile got even bigger as he heard he got a brother as my daughter just squealed, I kind of feel like I got a daughter who is related to Aphrodite instead of Athena, "OMG I have a little brother, let me guess he looks like me!" I smiled at my little girl as I opened my arms to give her a hug, "Yes sweetie, he has my hair color and hair and mommy's eyes just like you even though you have your mother's hair." I saw Luke gag and I gave him that stern look I always do when he makes fun of his little sister, "All right you lot plus me and my past wife's self jump in the car if you want to go see him." I looked over at the past me and Annabeth as they grinned at themselves probably thinking, "Cool we get to see our thing kid in the future after he is born"

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

****William. My going to be third son, perhaps we were aiming towards naming him after Will Solace. I can't wait to see him as we parked at the hospital. The kids raced in towards their mother to see the new baby as I, older Percy, and my Percy walked in with the biggest grins ever. I stared at William Jackson when a thought just occured, Mallory could probably help get me and Perce back home.


End file.
